Touchscreens have become a vital and expensive component of consumer electronic devices everywhere. With the rising demand to insure, diagnose malfunctions in and refurbish electronic devices, a method for remote detection of broken screens has become an imperative demand. For example, in processing a buyback of a failed product or under a money-return guarantee, a user may be requested to indicate if the screen of the electronic device is broken or not. Such manual request from a user causes the assessment of the electric device's condition to be vulnerable to fraud and mistakes.
Some solutions for detection of cracks on a touchscreen surface currently available on the market involve taking a picture or a video sequence of the examined device, and analyzing the outcome to determine the touchscreen's condition. For example, light reflection may be analyzed to ascertain whether a touchscreen is fractured. However, the presently available methods require dedicated hardware (e.g.: a proprietary camera) as well as strict standardization, (e.g.: alignment of the device, distance from the camera, lighting and cleaning of the screen due to light reflecting marks). These requirements render the available methods inaccurate, and susceptible to errors.